En mi habitación
by Patonejo
Summary: Lo que ocurre en la habitación de Shun mientras está con Hyoga. Una vez que cierran la puerta... yaoi Shun x Hyoga, lemon. Capítulo final ¡Actualizado!
1. El preludio de tu amor

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenecen exclusivamente a su autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada. Sólo los utilizo por motivos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Drabbles escritos como motivo de participación en el evento de "Fandom 2010" del club de Shun y Hyoga del foro de Saint Seiya yaoi de foros miarroba.

**Advertencias:** Historia yaoi de la pareja de Shun/Hyoga. Escenas sexuales explícitas y de carácter creciente. Si este género no es de vuestro agrado por favor busca otra historia, no me hago cargo de posibles traumas psicológicos. El título hace alusión a Shun en la historia, fue escrita de primera instancia como una serie de convivencias de la pareja.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias a todos los que lean esta historia.

Dedicada a mi amiga Ringox, por ser esa lucecita de inspiración en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>En mi habitación<br>**

**.**

_"Renunciar a mi pasión _

_es como desgarrar con mis uñas _

_una parte viva de mi corazón"_

_-Gabriele d´Annunzio-_

**.  
><strong>

** El preludio de tu amor**

Shun escuchó el potente sonido que emitía su corazón en el segundo en que Hyoga se colocaba sobre su cuerpo, aumentando el peso sobre la cama.

Percibió cómo se le atoraba la saliva cuando la boca del rubio se acercaba lentamente hasta uno de sus pectorales… y una de sus manos se introdujera por debajo de la tela acariciando su cintura.

En aquel sublime preludio, Hyoga le mordisqueó su tetilla logrando que la espalda se le arquera y el cuerpo se le derritiera con aquel dulce placer. Degustando con locura lo que sería el primer gemido que brotara por sus labios…

* * *

><p><strong>…Continuará…<strong>

**¿Click al botoncito :P?**


	2. Tu catarsis

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenecen exclusivamente a su autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada. Sólo los utilizo por motivos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Drabbles escritos como motivo de participación en el evento de "Fandom 2010" del club de Shun y Hyoga del foro de Saint Seiya yaoi de foros miarroba.

**Advertencias:** Historia yaoi de la pareja de Shun/Hyoga. Escenas sexuales explícitas y de carácter creciente. Si este género no es de vuestro agrado por favor busca otra historia, no me hago cargo de posibles traumas psicológicos. El título hace alusión a Shun en la historia, fue escrita de primera instancia como una serie de convivencias de la pareja.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias a todos los que lean esta historia.

Dedicada a mi amiga Ringox, por ser esa lucecita de inspiración en mi vida.

Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo.

Besitos

* * *

><p><strong>En mi habitación<br>**

**.**

_"Las pasiones son los viajes del corazón"_

_-Paul Morand-_

**.**

**2**

**Tu catarsis**

-Hyo…Hyoga- el cuerpo le quemaba y el pecho se le fundía sintiendo sus piernas estremecerse por un poderoso escalofrío. El rubio le lamió seductoramente su ombligo, escuchando correr el agua de la ducha sin haber ingresado para bañarse.

-Lo sé Shun- las manos del virgo se sujetaron de aquellos cabellos rubios, dejando brotar un incontenible gemido en el instante en que la lengua de su amante rozó la carne de su miembro erecto, para brindarle de aquella placentera punzada subiendo por su costado izquierdo, y apoderarse finalmente de cada uno de sus sentidos.

-¡Hyoga!- aquella lengua jugó sobre la punta, provocando que el cuerpo se le apretara, provocando que sus pies se volvieran frágiles y manejables. Shun buscó aire con desesperación, presionando su labio inferior a medida que el rubio se llevaba su miembro caliente y palpitante a la boca.

Y cuando el mundo explotó dentro de su cuerpo, Shun encontró su catarsis, para finalmente quebrarse bajo el toque del rubio. Gimiendo placenteramente al observar el sudor del cuerpo de Hyoga, apretando sus glúteos, y sintiendo los dientes enterrarse sobre su carne.

Shun introdujo uno de sus dedos hasta su abundante y húmeda saliva, sonriendo, al percibir su primer orgasmo…

.

**...Continuará...**

**¿Comentarios? :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas nejito: <strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que han leido esta historia, y en especial a aquellas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, siempre me sirven para ir mejorando a la hora de escribir y de motivarme. Muchas gracias a mi linda Oscurita Xuxu, y a Aneichi. Es una alegría saber que les gusten mis escritos de esta hermosa pareja. Nos estamos viendo en dos semanitas más, para traerles el capítulo final de esta historia.

Besitos!


	3. A lo que sabe la vida

**Disclaimer:** los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino que le pertenecen exclusivamente a su autor y mangaka Masami Kurumada. Sólo los utilizo por motivos de entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. Drabbles escritos como motivo de participación en el evento de "Fandom 2010" del club de Shun y Hyoga del foro de Saint Seiya yaoi de foros miarroba.

**Advertencias:** Historia yaoi de la pareja de Shun/Hyoga. Escenas sexuales explícitas y de carácter creciente. Si este género no es de vuestro agrado por favor busca otra historia, no me hago cargo de posibles traumas psicológicos. El título hace alusión a Shun en la historia, fue escrita de primera instancia como una serie de convivencias de la pareja.

Sin más que decir, muchas gracias a todos los que lean esta historia.

Dedicada a mi amiga Ringox, por ser esa lucecita de inspiración en mi vida.

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, fue emocionante el haberla escrito, y espero que les haya gustado. Un gusto. Nos leeremos próximamente en otra historia de esta hermosa pareja.

Besitos

* * *

><p><strong>En mi habitación<br>**

**.**

_"El hombre es verdaderamente grande _

_Sólo cuando obra a impulso de las pasiones."_

_-Benjamin Disraeli-_

**.**

**3**

**A lo que sabe la vida**

La vida en la mansión Kido había sido tranquila, pero la vida con Hyoga era la razón por la cual Shun agradecía el encontrarse vivo.

Y nunca lo había sentido tanto como ahora, cuando su cuerpo se había enredado con las sábanas, estremeciéndose en el momento en que las manos calientes del ruso le habían arrancado su bóxer. El corazón se le reventó, gimiendo mientras su rubio amante se devoraba su miembro.

-¡Hazlo!- habían tratado muchas veces, pero Shun siempre lo detenía, aunque ahora cada fibra de su cuerpo le decía que ya estaba listo. Shun se aferró a la cabecera de la cama, imaginando como lucía el rostro de Hyoga mientras su lengua lamía sus testículos, distinguiendo aquella punzada que provocaba que amara el existir.

-¡Hyoga!- el rubio cambió la posición, levantando el trasero del virgo y dedicándose a lamer la entrada. Shun gimió, percibió cómo se le derretían los huesos y le tambaleaban las piernas. El mundo explotó con tremendo poderío cuando el dedo del rubio se introdujo con movimientos circulares en su entrada.

-¡Hyo…!- el gemido no logró se contenido cuando sus muslos se volvieron prisioneros de los dientes del ruso. La punzada en su abdomen aumentó, llegando hasta el límite cuando el miembro erecto de Hyoga ingresó hasta tocarle su próstata.

Sus uñas se clavaron en la madera, su espalda se arqueó hasta que Shun creyó que se le quebraría por la mitad, percibiendo aquel miembro penetrarle y extasiarle con aquel lujurioso vaivén, embistiéndole mientras tocaba el cielo.

-¡Shun!- la punzada estalló por todo su cuerpo, percibiendo dentro de sí el semen abundante del rubio, concluyendo que un orgasmo nunca le había parecido tan estimulante. -¡Hyoga! ¡Voy a…!- y cuando él mismo se vino, el cuerpo se le extasió de inmenso placer agradeciendo el poder vivir…

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas nejito: <strong>Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia. Fue muy divertido escribirla, me encanta esta pareja**. **Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para leerla y en especial a aquellas personas que me dejaron sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a mi linda Kitty Wolf, a mi hermosa Oscurita xuxu (y se viene el final de 30 dias jajaja) y a la linda Aneichi. Estoy muy feliz de que les haya gustado. Acabo de terminar otra historia de esta pareja y cuando tenga un poco de tiempo más libre la colocaré, y espero que les guste y que me sigan acompañando en este hermoso universo del yaoi.

¡Besitos!**  
><strong>


End file.
